


Memories in the Words

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Memories in the Words

He had been abducted once. It had been so long ago now that he barely recalled the details, rarely thought about the night it had happened.

Looking into her eyes now, seeing the terror but also the desire for defiance and the uncertainty of what that defiance might bring, he remembered. Unlike her, he had been too young to affect any change, to do anything more than obey those who held him. Like her, however he had prayed for rescue that had never come, prayed for the kindness of his captives in order to live, survive.

Kindness he had not been given, but rather cruelty and a hard life that had forged the man who looked at the woman now. And he remembered, in looking at her, why holding hostages was something he had tried to avoid.

“Does your father love you?”

That was the crux of the matter…the words he had heard so long ago…and he prayed, for her sake and his, that her answer was different than his had been.


End file.
